


Less Talk

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [75]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t usually like underwear, but I was thinking about trying on some of your panties.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Talk

“We need to talk.”

Jo flicked pause and set her PSP in her lap, pulling her feet off the coffee table to scoot over on the couch so Anna could sit down. She had that silky pink blouse of hers folded up in her hands and her pretty face was pinched with something like she was having a hard time putting words to it.

Crap. 

They probably shouldn’t have moved in together so fast. So they had a few things in common, Anna liked to drink and shoot pool and dirt bike like most of the girls Jo was interested in, but she came from a well off family and she was used to nice things. Designer clothes and five star restaurants and crap, they were having a talk now. 

Jo shrugged casually. “So talk to me.”

Anna took a deep breath, looking at her feet, “You need to use a different kind of deodorant.”

Jo had her mouth half opened to say something about how they could work it out or she’d try better or something – she really liked Anna and not just cause she was smoking hot, she had passion, she was wild – but Jo ended just gaping a little. Shaking herself mentally, she lifted one arm and sniffed a pit. It couldn’t be that bad.

“Do I smell or something?”

Anna’s eyes went wide and she put a hand on Jo’s shoulder, “No, no, nothing like that – just…” holding up her pink shirt, Anna turned it inside out, “you’re getting white stains in the pits, you need to use a clear gel if you’re going to borrow my shirts. They’re hard to wash.”

Jo stared at her girlfriend for a second before laughing. Anna scowled at her, lips pursing together. Reaching out, Jo grabbed her wrist and tugged her closer, scooting up next to her on the couch and taking the shirt out of her hands. Shit, it really did have some white funky stains in the pits. Jo never worried about stuff like this, she mostly wore cotton tees and flannel shirts. 

Anna had nice clothes, like hand wash clothes. And it wasn’t usually the kind of thing Jo wore, but still. 

Leaning in against Anna, she brushed silky red hair away from her face. “You know, I kind of like wearing your shirts sometimes because they feel great when I’m not wearing a bra.”

Anna blinked, before sliding an arm around her waist. “And where exactly do you wear my shirts?”

Jo licked her lips and watched Anna’s eyes flick down to track the motion. “Oh, I just like to wear them out sometimes, think about you, maybe grocery shopping or whatever.” Curling a hand against the back of Anna’s neck, Jo leaned against her, “I can smell your perfume and that fruity shampoo you use.”

Anna slipped a hand up her thigh as Jo parted her legs for it, warm under her jeans. “I mean, I know you can totally see my nipples through these flimsy things when I’m not wearing a bra, but I can’t help thinking about your pretty mouth on me, how your shirts just feel so nice.”

Anna moaned breathy and dipped her head to kiss at Jo’s neck, licking down to her shoulder and nudging her shirt aside, sucking a bruise into her skin. 

“I don’t usually like underwear, but I was thinking about trying on some of your panties.”

Anna’s head shot up and Jo would be sorry for the loss of that wicked mouth on her skin but the wide open wanting in pretty hazel eyes was worth it. 

Anna smirked, fingernails scratching around Jo’s neck. “Really? Any pair in particular?”

Jo shrugged, shifting over to slide a hand across the flat of Anna’s belly and up to brush over her chest, “Hm, maybe that lacy black pair with the ribbons up the side?”

Anna shot up, pink shirt dropped on the coffee table, tugging at Jo’s wrist instead. “You know what this conversation needs?”

Curling her arm around Anna’s waist to grope her ass, Jo mumbled into her cleavage, “What?”

Anna pulled away, darting down the hall to the bedroom, “Less talk!”

Laughing, Jo chased after her.


End file.
